October 3, 2017 Smackdown results
The October 3, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 3, 2017 at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. Summary Shinsuke Nakamura kicked off SmackDown LIVE by making his electric entrance for an in-ring interview with Renee Young, who asked him if he thinks WWE Champion Jinder Mahal has gone too far in his mockery of WWE's Rockstar over the past few weeks. Five days before challenging The Modern Day Maharaja for the title, The Artist stated that Mahal mocked what he feared and that his opponent's worst fears would come true when Nakamura took his championship at Sunday's pay-per-view. Before the interview could continue, The Singh Brothers interrupted to introduce Mahal, but this turned out to only be a distraction, as The Modern Day Maharaja surprised Nakamura by jumping into the ring and attacking from behind. Along with Sunil and Samir, Mahal executed a full-scale ambush on his imminent pay-per-view opponent, laying him out with the devastating Khallas. Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch joined forces to combat the formidable combination of SmackDown Women's Champion Natalya and Ms. Money in the Bank Carmella, five days before The Queen of Harts puts her title on the line against The Queen at WWE Hell in a Cell. With all four women trading blows, Carmella suddenly attacked Lynch with her Money in the Bank briefcase, causing Charlotte to get off her game and giving Natalya just enough of an opening to lock The Queen in the painful Sharpshooter for the submission victory, giving the champion a huge momentum boost leading into this Sunday. Five days before going toe-to-toe with Dolph Ziggler at WWE Hell in a Cell, the always-captivating Bobby Roode battled Mike Kanellis on Team Blue. Roode got through Maria's husband mostly unscathed, landing the Glorious DDT for the quick victory, but he would have little time to celebrate, as The Glorious One was promptly interrupted by Dolph Ziggler, who was carrying out another one of his mock entrances, complete with drums and an airhorn. The Showoff made two promises for WWE Hell in a Cell: to show Roode an entrance like he has never seen and to prove The Glorious One is all flash and absolutely no fight by out-wrestling him for the victory. Not the least bit rattled, Roode countered by Showing him what a real entrance looks like ... GLORIOUS. The latest chapter of one of the most explosive rivalries in WWE will take place inside the terrifying confines of Hell in a Cell this Sunday when The New Day put their SmackDown Tag Team Titles on the line against former champions, The Usos, in what is sure to be a harrowing showdown for the gold. Ahead of the career-altering contest, Jimmy and Jey Uso put The New Day on notice, letting their rivals know that when they enter Hell in a Cell, they are actually stepping right into The Uso Penitentiary. Accordingly, the Samoan warriors read the titleholders their rights, which included guarantees of an enormous beatdown and a pledge to take back the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. The New Day promised to turn Uso Penitentiary into a Hell in a Cell Block Party, countering The Usos’ reading of their rights by presenting the “lefts” - which stated their opponents would be left in a heap without the titles. Tye Dillinger returned to SmackDown LIVE looking like a man on a mission, determined to seek retribution on Baron Corbin one week after The Lone Wolf took a cheap count-out victory over The Perfect 10 by hurling Dillinger into United States Champion AJ Styles, who was providing commentary at the announce desk. With Styles watching from a monitor backstage, Corbin beat on the always game Perfect 10 with his usual grit. Yet, he was caught off guard when Dillinger trapped him with a surprise rollup for the three-count. After the match, The Phenomenal One appeared on the TitanTron, letting The Lone Wolf know that there would be no shortcuts against The Phenomenal One in their bout for the U.S. Title at WWE Hell in a Cell. Dana Warrior – wife of the late Ultimate Warrior—and the SmackDown LIVE Women's Division honored breast cancer survivors for displaying their “Warrior spirit.” This fall, WWE and Susan G. Komen are encouraging everyone to “Unleash Your Warrior” in the fight against breast cancer while emboldening those suffering from the disease to “be strong, act bold, and always believe.” In this vein, they have created a limited edition “Unleash Your Warrior” T-shirt, available now at WWEShop.com with a portion of the proceeds raised benefiting Komen research in their goal to reduce the number of breast cancer deaths in the United States by half by 2026. Dana Warrior and the Team Blue ladies then recognized three individuals who “live strong, act bold, and always believe” in their fight for survival against breast cancer: Lauren Schwartz, Rochelle McKenzie and Michelle Segura, who were all presented with custom WWE Championships before re-enacting The Ultimate Warrior's frenetic shaking of the ropes. After Randy Orton ruined Rusev's Pride of Bulgaria Celebration last week, Aiden English (who also was the recipient of an RKO outta nowhere during the proceedings) offered to go head-to-head with The Viper before Randy takes on Rusev at WWE Hell in a Cell. Prior to the match, Rusev declared that although Orton ruined Rusev Day, there would be many more Happy Rusev Days to come, including Sunday at WWE Hell in Cell when he is victorious against WWE's Apex Predator. The Drama King followed that up with a song about it being payback time, set to Orton's entrance music. But, despite the pomp and circumstance, The Viper reigned supreme defeating English with a massive RKO outta nowhere. After the bell, Rusev attempted to strike on Orton, but he was ready, cutting The Bulgarian Brute off at the pass and sending a clear message that he was more than ready for Sunday. Five days before attempting to tear each other limb from limb in their Hell in a Cell showdown, Shane McMahon came to the ring for a face-to-face with Kevin Owens, and Shane-O-Mac promised his nemesis that he will have hell to pay inside the horrifying structure, also announcing that their match this Sunday would now also be Falls Count Anywhere. However, rather than meet Shane in the ring, Owens appeared deep in the WWE Universe, making it clear that he blamed Shane for what KO had done to Mr. McMahon and that the beating he unleashed on Shane would be much worse. Shane eventually chased Owens through the crowd and out into the concession area where KO launched a vicious sneak attack, getting the jump on the SmackDown LIVE Commissioner by attacking him from behind and eventually powerbombing him through a merchandise table. Returning to the ring, Owens began to explain what would happen during his match with Shane on Sunday. And when a war-torn Shane reemerged, Owens again laid into his rival, unleashing a relentless beatdown that culminated with a devastating headbutt and Pop-up Powerbomb SmackDown LIVE went off the air in a flurry of chaos, but what will happen Sunday at WWE Hell in a Cell? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Chad Gable & Shelton Benjamin defeated The Colons (Epico & Primo) *Carmella & Natalya (w/ James Ellsworth) defeated Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair by submission (8:00) *Bobby Roode defeated Mike Kanellis (2:00) *Tye Dillinger defeated Baron Corbin (8:00) *Randy Orton defeated Aiden English (w/ Rusev) (3:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Jinder Mahal launches attack on Shinsuke Nakamura 10-3-17 SD 1.jpg 10-3-17 SD 2.jpg 10-3-17 SD 3.jpg 10-3-17 SD 4.jpg 10-3-17 SD 5.jpg 10-3-17 SD 6.jpg Natalya & Carmella vs. Charlotte Flair & Becky Lynch 10-3-17 SD 7.jpg 10-3-17 SD 8.jpg 10-3-17 SD 9.jpg 10-3-17 SD 10.jpg 10-3-17 SD 11.jpg 10-3-17 SD 12.jpg Bobby Roode vs. Mike Kanellis 10-3-17 SD 13.jpg 10-3-17 SD 14.jpg 10-3-17 SD 15.jpg 10-3-17 SD 16.jpg 10-3-17 SD 17.jpg 10-3-17 SD 18.jpg The Usos & New Day segment 10-3-17 SD 19.jpg 10-3-17 SD 20.jpg 10-3-17 SD 21.jpg 10-3-17 SD 22.jpg 10-3-17 SD 23.jpg 10-3-17 SD 24.jpg Tye Dillinger vs. Baron Corbin 10-3-17 SD 25.jpg 10-3-17 SD 26.jpg 10-3-17 SD 27.jpg 10-3-17 SD 28.jpg 10-3-17 SD 29.jpg 10-3-17 SD 30.jpg SD honors breast cancer survivors 10-3-17 SD 31.jpg 10-3-17 SD 32.jpg 10-3-17 SD 33.jpg 10-3-17 SD 34.jpg 10-3-17 SD 35.jpg 10-3-17 SD 36.jpg Randy Orton vs. Aiden English 10-3-17 SD 37.jpg 10-3-17 SD 38.jpg 10-3-17 SD 39.jpg 10-3-17 SD 40.jpg 10-3-17 SD 41.jpg 10-3-17 SD 42.jpg Shane assaults Kevin Owens 10-3-17 SD 43.jpg 10-3-17 SD 44.jpg 10-3-17 SD 45.jpg 10-3-17 SD 46.jpg 10-3-17 SD 47.jpg 10-3-17 SD 48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #946 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #946 at WWE.com * Smackdown #946 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events